1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches, wall outlets, lighting fixtures, receptacles and other electrical devices of the type which utilize spring-biased detent tongues for engaging stripped conductors connected to such electrical devices, and more particularly, to a wire release tool having two working ends for releasing stripped conductors from two different types of such electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, several electrical equipment manufacturers provide electrical switches, electrical wall outlets, lighting fixtures, receptacles and other electrical devices of the type in which stripped conductors are connected to the electrical device by inserting the end of the stripped conductor into a socket. Adjacent the socket is an elastic or spring-biased metal tongue which extends inwardly from the point of entry of the stripped conductor into the socket. As the stripped conductor is inserted into the socket, the detent tongue is displaced and compressed. The end of the detent tongue is so formed to include an indentation that tends to bite into the stripped conductor when an attempt is made to withdraw the conductor from the socket. Such electrical devices typically include a small opening adjacent the socket for providing access to the spring-biased detent tongue that engages the stripped conductor inserted within the socket. Such access openings are generally either circular or rectangular in shape.
To applicant's knowledge, there is no tool presently available which is adapted to fit within such access openings for quickly and conveniently releasing stripped conductors from the sockets of such electrical devices. Tools having tapered working ends such as screwdrivers are not suitable for releasing stripped conductors from such electrical devices because the taper prevents the working end from extending sufficiently deep into the access opening to reach the detent tongue; additionally, bladed tools are clearly not well suited for being inserted within small access openings of circular shape.
Attempts to forcibly withdraw the stripped conductor from the socket of the electrical device usually result in breakage of the spring-biased detent tongue. Accordingly, it is now a common practice of electricians, when working on electrical installations utilizing such electrical devices, to cut the conductors connected to such an electrical device and to discard it, replacing it with a similar electrical device. It is estimated that millions of such electrical devices are discarded each year. This practice is obviously wasteful and results in significant additional expense.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for releasing stripped conductors from sockets within electrical devices of the type which utilize spring-biased detent tongues for engaging the stripped conductors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for releasing stripped conductors from sockets within electrical devices utilizing spring-biased detent tongues for engaging stripped conductors wherein the tool is adapted for use with electrical devices of either the type having a circular access opening for providing access to the detent tongue or of the type having a rectangular access opening for providing access to the detent tongue.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool for releasing stripped conductors from sockets within electrical devices utilizing detent tongues for engaging stripped conductors wherein the tool serves to electrically insulate the user from voltages conducted by such electrical devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool for releasing stripped conductors from sockets within electrical devices utilizing detent tongues for engaging stripped conductors wherein the working ends of the tool are covered when the tool is not being used for protecting the user.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a tool which can easily be kept on the person of the user whereby the tool is readily accessible whenever it is needed.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.